Christmas! In MAY!
by Ayeka69
Summary: It's Chrirstmas! See what happens in the Motou household during the season of caring and sharing.
1. Wake Up!

Ok, I'm back from my trip from Turkey and I couldn't put this story up until I got back.  Hope you enjoy it, I wrote this one in History class. - go me

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The tri – colored haired midget yelled as he jumped out of bed and landed on his Yami. The foot taller boy's eyes snapped open as he had the wind knocked out of him. Catching his breath, Yami sat up and pushed Yugi off of him. "What is the meaning of this my tiny munchkin friend?"

"I'm not tiny… just vertically challenged!!!" Yugi said in his own defense. "Besides, I can't get mad now, it's Christmas!"

"And what is this Christmas that you speak of young one?" Yami said in a puzzled tone.

"It's a time for giving, caring, and the one thing you hate,… EATING!" Yugi said with an excited tone. Still seeing the quizzical look on his ghostly friend's face, Yugi tried to go deeper into detail, "You know, getting together with friends and family, trading gifts with one another, and food, lots and lots of food."

Finally blinking out of his empty gaze, Yami just nodded and said, "I have no clue what you're talking about, but I will go along with you."

Giggling like a school girl, Yugi jumped onto the floor and crawled under the bed. Hearing a slight rustle beneath him, Yami leaned over the edge and looked into the darkness, trying to find his tiny hikari. "What in RA's name are you doing?" he yelled into the darkness. Soon enough, in a flash, Yami saw a box wrapped in shiny paper. Blinded by the quickness, Yami lost his balance and landed on his head on the floor. Falling over, rolling into the upright position, and holding onto his throbbing head, Yami asked, "What's that?"

Laughing, Yugi got up, walked of to Yami and placed the box in front of his older friend, way older to be exact, and said, "It's a present… a gift?..." a sweat bead appeared on Yugi's head, he got fed up and shouted, "Just open it!"

Hands trembling, Yami took the box slowly, thinking it was about to explode because Yugi was so eager for him to open it. Also with the remembrance of what happened last time, and Yugi had called that a Jack – In – A – Box. /I am now forever scared for life./ he thought to himself.

Placing it in his lap and poking at it a couple of times, Yami looked up towards his standing aibou. Seeing the eager look on his face, Yami gave up and started to, very slowly, un – wrap his "gift". As the seconds slowly passed, the closer Yami got to the actual box. Once the last piece of the shiny paper was removed, Yami took a deep breath and prayed to Ra as he tore up the tape and lifted the lid up. Closing his eyes and peering over the box, he slowly opened his eyes and looked inside.

Eyes growing wide, he slowly reached inside and poked at it before he was convinced that it was real and that it wouldn't jump out at him and pie him in the face. Picking it up and revealing the gift, Yami just stared and thought, /What the…/

"Don't you like it?" Yugi asked.

"It's umm… well umm…" he stammered, "Why'd you get me a food bowl?"

"Whoopsy… wrong gift. That was the second half, hold on." Yugi said and, almost skillfully, dived back under the bed. Sitting silently, patiently waiting, Yami thought about what Yugi could have gotten him. Many ideas fulfilled hit thoughts and he completely forgot the hint that the food bowl had given him. These thoughts continued until he felt something climbing up his back. Holding his breathe, he felt it climb higher and higher. Finally losing it when he felt something fuzzy on his neck, he jumped up and started screaming like a mad woman, "YUGI HELP! THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY BACK! QUICK, GET IT OFF!" he yelled. Flailing his arms, he tried to slap it off him. Having his hand finally making contact with the "spider", he hit it off of him, but he still felt it clinging onto his back for dear life. Still dancing and screaming for help, he didn't stop until he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I had to get you down." Yugi said while bending over and picking up the "spider" off of Yami's back. "And for your information, it's not a spider." Yugi said while petting it.

Rolling over, Yami what the spider was in Yugi's arms.

…Christmas… in May??? Don't ask, I wasn't feeling Christmassy during Christmas, and I was now, so, hope you enjoyed it. Ayeka69 -


	2. Smoke?

Ok, here we go with a continuation… hope you have enjoyed the first chappie.  As we all know, I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. bows thank you.

           "You got me a kitten?" Yami said while getting up.  Slightly blushing at his previous actions not to long ago, he asked, "Why?"

            Well…" Yugi stared, "you always said that cats should be worshipped and not stuck in cages in pet shops.  Apart from that, every time we've walked to and from school, I've noticed your thoughts on the little guy.  I thought it'd be nice for you to have your own feline to worship.  So, I've been saving up for the past couple of months to buy him and everything else you need to take care of him… and don't worry, he's already house trained."

            "What about your grandfather?" Yami asked in a worried tone.

            "What about him?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

            "Well… isn't he allergic to cats…?"

            Slightly sweat – beading, he replied, "Oh yea… well, I'll just buy him some allergy pills, and if you want, we could shave the kitten." Yugi said while mindlessly scratching behind the little fur ball's ear.

            Reaching out to it, Yami's hands started to play with it's tiny paws.  Seeing it reach out for Yami when it saw him reaching for it, Yami asked, "May I hold it?"

            Laughing to himself, Yugi gently placed the kitten into Yami's awaiting hands.  Having a firm grip on it, Yami pulled it close to him for a closer inspection.

            He was a tiny thing with a big head.  It's fur was think and black and covered every part of him body, except for his eyes, nose and paws.  As for the paws, they were white and just as tiny.  The way his claws contracted, Yami could tell he could do some serious damage with them.  Moving onto his face, which was black, apart from the white patch around its left eye, Yami stared into its eyes.  Slightly shocked to see it had purple eyes; Yami looked closer and saw a barely noticeable hint of red in them.  Leaning closer to inspect his discovery, he filled in the gap between his face and the kitten's until their noses touched.  Knowing he was too close when the kitten started to claw at his face, Yami pulled back, knowing that his eyes had been correct… for once.

            "I like him." Yami confirmed, "Thanks Yugi, but there's one thing though.  I didn't get you anything."

            Waving his hand through the air, Yugi said, "It's ok, I didn't expect you to anyways.  Besides, you didn't know about it.  I like surprising people."  Checking his watch, he added, "I'm sorry, but I have to go and make dinner."

            "Woah!" Yami said, "Hold up there munchkin."

            "Call me munchkin again and see what happens."

            "Ok, fine.  How about micro – me? Or mini – me?  Apart from the height difference and the shape of your eyes, you can look just like me.  Heck, even some people call me you, and then I use Mind Crush on them."

            "NO! No micro or mini, no nothing!"

            "Ok, fine…" Yami said while sulking a bit, and then he added, "When did you learn how to cook and why?"

            "A couple of weeks ago and because everyone's coming over for dinner in like eight hours."

            "Why do you need eight hours to cook?"

            "'Cuz I'm makin' TURKEY!"

            "…"

            "What?!" Yugi said with a hint of annoyance and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

            Staring at the closed door, Yami had forgotten all about the kitten in his hands until he felt something that felt like pins digging into his hands.  Looking down, he saw the little guy inserting his claws into his hand for attention.  Picking up from the back of his neck, he wondered what to name him.  "I wonder what to name you…" he thought out loud.

            Seeming as though he understood Yami's question, the kitten jumped down and started to run in a curved line to and fro from one spot to the next until it used up all of its energy that it just passed out on the floor next to him.

            Thinking that the kitten had gone insane, Yami just stared at him until a burning smell reached his nostrils.  Snapping to his senses, he said, "How about Dight?"  Seeing the kitten jump up and shrug its shoulders in approval, Yami smiled.  Not having must to think about, Yami's mind drifted back to the smoky smell.  "Hmm… smells like a burning bird…" he thought mindlessly.  About five seconds later, Yami was up and running out the door into a thick cloud of smoke.

            "Yugi!" he yelled while running into a desk.  /I told Grandpa to burn that thing ages ago./ he thought while running to the stairs.  As the cloud of smoke got thicker and thicker,  Yami soon found himself rolling and hitting the bottom of the stairs.  /Why me!?/ he thought while getting back up and finding his way blindly to the kitchen.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last.  This might be my last update because of my exams and then me traveling, but I'll try one more time before I leave.  Ayeka69 -


End file.
